


The Great Hamilton

by Heybabycakee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smoking, The Great Gatsby AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybabycakee/pseuds/Heybabycakee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.” -F. Scott Fitzgerald</p><p>Honestly why hasn't anyone thought of this before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot read The Great Gatsby and tell me that Nick wasn't gay and totally in love with Gatsby. When I read it I was like 'Yup that's some gay ass shit.' Plus Alex makes a great Gatsby (lol). Just poor little baby Alexander wants to make a man and legacy of himself. And Eliza is just too pure not to want with all your heart. Trust me, I will not make Eliza as bitchy as Daisy. It's gonna be a lot like the book at first but then there's gonna be a huge canon divergence.  
> I hope this is good a won't be sad like the book. And no one dies.... hopefully.  
> Enjoy :)

In my younger and more vulnerable years my mother gave me some advice to which I have mulled over for years.

"Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages you've had."

Shortly after this, she had died. She was never really a huge part in my world, as she died when I was young, but she did alter the course of my life. Rather than staying with him, my father chose to send me and my two other brothers to Europe to finish our studies. I suspect this being due to his inability to raise children but he would never admit to it. He wanted obedience and manners; apparently London had these. It was in England I first realized my inclination towards the same sex. There have always been signs of it, my father could tell you that but it had always been a dirty little secret. My father thought he could 'train' it out of me or maybe he hoped it would just one day disappear. The death of my brother Jemmy had only enforced the idea that God was out to get me and my wickedness. I blamed myself and I know my father blames me too.

Due to these inclinations, I always felt out of place. It was as though I had an incurable disease. Everyone else saw like this and would most likely detach from me in an instant if they knew. Only Alexander had been there to console my feelings of inadequacy. Alexander-whose own ideals were so far from my father's-was the only one to convince me to step back from the precarious edge I felt inclined to lean over. He had saved me from myself and I could nothing could ever be enough to repay him for this.

There were not enough words in the english vocabulary to describe Alexander to his full personality. He was... simple. I say this in the way of he knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it. There was never any doubt in his words or actions. He said what he meant and meant what he said. This honesty in a person is so rare that I have not met any other person to this day who lives up to it. There is something about him that is irresistible, regardless of gender. Women wanted him, men want to be him, but I fear that was what his eventual downfall was. He was never satisfied. 

 

The Laurens name has been around for centuries and I doubt there was a soul in South Carolina who hasn't heard of Senator Laurens and his picture perfect family. My father boasts of our family's proud history of involvement in congress and America's history. The only thing I can focus on is how our house used to be a plantation. Of course, South Carolina was well known for its friendliness and 'southern hospitality'. I never really noticed how it had it's own culture until I left the country. After London it was Switzerland. I had fancied being a Doctor but my father had declined and sent me back to London to be a Lawyer. After all was said and done, I came back to America only to be drafted in the upcoming war. I rejoiced in this and no matter how horrible it sounds, even a month of being home was too much with my father. The war made me restless when I came back and I had some silly idea in my head that I could change the world if I was only in New York.

I believe my obsession with New York had come from the man I bunked with. His name was Hercules Mulligan, a tailor's family from Ireland. He's a kind soul whose only wish was to create something to be proud of and to get ahead in society. He lived in New York and talked about all the dreams that come true there. I had been naive and it sounded romantic and too good to pass up. Once I was home again, I begged my father to allow me to continue my studies in New York. He was opposed to the idea and rejected it but my dear sister Martha convinced that I needed to make my own image and I could not keep riding off of his success. I thank her everyday of my life. 

I lived in West Egg and across the bay lived my cousin Elizabeth Schuyler. Well, Burr now. She married Aaron Burr about five years ago and has been living the life of luxury across the water over in East Egg. Her sisters Angelica and Margarita live close by and visit her often as the Schuyler sisters were inseparable. We are distantly related and hardly know one another but my father always talks about Schuyler and his accomplishments. Elizabeth managed to get one of the wealthiest men on the east coast and it probably wasn't hard. Elizabeth had the sort of voice that would tempt even the purest man to rob an old lady. Where Angelica commanded the room and Margarita's looks got her attention, Elizabeth's shy nature and soft voice entrapped any man. 

My home in West Egg was more of a small cottage. I enjoyed it; it was different from the overbearing history of my childhood home. The grass might have been too long or the house was being taken over by vines but it was oddly charming. It looked as though it belonged in a fairy tale. Ironic, because I was the farthest thing from a princess but nice. I lived right next door to a, well, castle. The only word to describe it. My house was an eyesore when comparing the two. It was incredibly huge with grand turrets and a marble swimming pool. There was more than 40 acres of lawn and garden. This was Alexander's-well Mr. Hamilton at the time-home. 

This whole story starts when I was invited by Elizabeth to dine at her home. Aaron Burr himself came from a tremendously wealthy family. I had met him in college over in London and I could understand why people were easily attracted to him. He was unbelievably passive and avoids confrontation like the plague; he had no opinion on anything and while this frustrates me to no end, people like it when talks about meaningless things. He had a superior air around him like he was better than the common man and you might have believed it if you hadn't talk to him. I hardly knew the Burrs so I didn't know what to expect when I drove to their house in East Egg. It was a grand affair with a lawn that started at the beach and ended up at the front door a quarter mile away. Brick walls ran alongside the lawn and the house itself was plentiful in its lighting with all the windows surrounding it. At the door, Aaron Burr stood in a lovely purple suit. He had changed much since London and he stood tall and his searching eyes swept over the grounds. He had been a child prodigy and it seems his intelligence has only grown over the years. 

"John Laurens, how was the ride? I trust you found the house easily," He addressed me with only slight attention as he led me into the house. We turned right down a long hallway before I answered.

"Yes, I did. It is quite large. How are you and Elizabeth?" We enter a circular room with door length windows all around. The room seemed to be completely white all the way from the curtains to the couches. There were two women on the farthest couch who I recall to be Angelica and Margarita. The closest couch had a hand hanging over the back of it.

"Oh John, You know you can call me Eliza," Eliza poked her head from behind the back of the couch. She attempted to rise from the couch but her laughing denied her. I started laughing too and she looked at me. "I'm p-paralyzed with happiness!" She laughed again and then nodded towards the other couch. "You remember Angelica and Peggy right? John I'm so happy you're here in New York. It's so lonely without you."

Peggy seemed to join in with Eliza but Angelica seemed a bit apprehensive. She's always been like that with men. I doubt she'll ever get married; she's all about women's rights and while I support that wholeheartedly, I don't think I'd ever be as hardcore as her. 

Eliza asked me all about South Carolina and how Martha was because Martha had such a bright future ahead of her. I told her the whole town misses her especially Martha and how they've put up a mourning wreath for their poor innocent Eliza who was swept away too early. Angelica seemed to like that I was indulging her sister. 

"So what about Martha?" Peggy asked.

"I told you, Martha's fine." That apparently not the answer she was looking for because she gave me a look.

"Not your sister John! Martha Manning!" I froze at the name.

"Oh! Right I forgot about that!" Eliza piped in. Angelica and Aaron even seemed to be intrigued. 

Martha Manning was a mistake I had made a month prior to me leaving England. It was a last ditch attempt to prove something to myself or my father or someone, I can't even remember but I do remember the pregnancy scare that followed. Thank god she was actually pregnant or I would be forced to do something like marry her.

"Martha is still in England," I responded.

"That's a shame. Do you think you'll invited her over to the States? She's seems like a nice girl," Eliza asked.

"I think she's had enough to do with me." There must have been something in my tone because Aaron changed the subject.

"Where is it you work again John?"

I told him.

"I've never heard of it." I think he was trying to make me angry.

"You're going to if you stay east."

"Don't plan on going anywhere else," he glanced at Eliza like there was a secret to be had.

Angelica suddenly stood up and stretched startling everyone in the room. "I'm stiff."

"Don't look at me, I've been trying to get you to go to the city all afternoon," Peggy retorted. 

Angelica sat back down and looked directly at me. "You live in West Egg right?" I nodded. "I know somebody there. You must know Hamilton."

"Hamilton?" Eliza sat up suddenly. "What Hamilton?"

Before I could reply that he was my neighbor, dinner was announced. We walked to the dining room, the Peggy, Angelica and Eliza, Aaron and I. It was pleasant conversation. Peggy and Eliza talked all at once and Angelica piped in every once in awhile to confirm or deny a fact while Aaron watched passively. Eliza was saying something about a nose when the butler whispered something to Aaron and he excused himself from the table. 

"I love having you at my table John," Eliza turned towards me. "He's like a-like a rose. An absolute rose isn't he Peggy?" Peggy nodded trying to calm her sister. Eliza then threw her napkin on the table, excused herself and left into the house. Angelica followed.

I tried to make conversation with Peggy but she just shushed me.

"Don't talk, I want to hear what's going on,"

"Is something happening?"

"You mean you don't-I thought everyone knew?"

"Knew what?"

Peggy hesitated. "Aaron's got some woman in New York."

I was shocked that Aaron could get one girl let alone two.

"Angelica has tried to convince Eliza to leave him but she still believes they can pull through it," Peggy continued. "You'd think the woman would have some decency not to phone at dinner."

The flutter of dresses and clicking heels ending the conversation and everyone was back at the table.

"It couldn't be helped!" She smiled towards Angelica and Peggy and then at me. "I looked outdoors for a minute and it's very romantic outdoors. There's a bird on the porch just singing it's lovely song. It might have been a nightingale now that I think about it-romantic, isn't it Aaron?" Eliza's voice sang out.

"Very," came his curt reply.

"Oh Peggy, surely we must see a play soon! There's a new one out and-" The phone shrill ringing was clear as day and nobody knew what to do. Eliza stopped in the middle of her sentence and close her eyes while Angelica gave Aaron a look that must have meant his death if he answered it. The table was tense and nobody could deny the invisible sixth guest. I could sense Peggy's helplessness from across the table as she couldn't decide the right move: pretend nothing is wrong or ignore her sister's wishes. We all went with the former.

 

After dinner, Eliza pulled me aside to talk. We stood on the back porch watching as Angelica lead Peggy to the stables. Eliza took her face between her hands to feel it's lovely shape. She seemed in distress with her emotions and debating the words she had on the tip of her tongue. She apparently figure out what she wanted to say because turned to me and said "We don't really know each other do we John?"

"I'm afraid not. We've been apart most of our lives my dear Eliza."

"You didn't even come to my wedding."

"I was not yet back from the war."

"That's true," she hesitated. "Well, I've had an awful time and I'm pretty cynical about everything. I'm turning into Angelica!" She started to laugh, tone bitter. I gave her a moment and then asked about her daughter.

"I suppose she talks and eats and everything."

"Oh yes," she absentmindedly replies. "Listen John, do you want me to tell you the story of when she was born?" I nod, unsure of where this is going. "I was in the delivery room, Aaron god knows where, and I ask the nurse if it's a girl or a boy. She says girl," she pauses. "I say, 'alright' and turn my head to side a weep. I say, 'I'm glad she's a girl. And I hope she'll be a fool, too. That's the best thing a girl can be in this world. A beautiful little fool'."

The pity in my heart know no bounds for Eliza. She didn't want this life. Nobody wants this life. She was just a small town girl with a big heart and her mother forced her to marry rich. She had Angelica and Peggy but I bet in her heart she felt so alone.

"I see everything so terribly now," She continued. "Everyone else does too-the most advanced people. Everyone I know as seen it all or done it all, John, I guess I have too." She laughed with a thrilling scorn. "God, John, I'm so _sophisticated_."

 

Back in the house, Angelica, Peggy and Aaron greet us as the night comes to a close. Angelica announces her retirement to bed for she has a meeting early in the morning. Peggy claims that she will stay the night with Eliza so Angelica leaves alone. We talk about meaningless things for a little bit, and it's a relief after the wild ride earlier, before I announce my own retirement. Eliza takes my hands and promises me we must do this again. Aaron and Eliza lead me out of the house and as I descended the stairs and entered my car, I looked back up to an unexpected domestic scene. Aaron with his arm around Eliza's waist as they both wave me off in their angelic glow from the lighting within the house. Disgusted with this turn of events, I turn away and start the car.

As drive pass Mr. Hamilton's home and into my driveway, I notice a figure standing on the pier and I can only guess that it's the man himself. He seems to be reaching across the bay with his arms stretched out all the way. I look across the bay and the only thing noteworthy was a bright, green light on a dock shining away. When I looked back to Mr. Hamilton, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Eliza demanded that Aaron and I get reacquainted with each other. I don't particularly like the guy but I would do anything to keep a smile on Eliza's face. We boarded the train to New York City later that day. Aaron said he had an errand to run so we got off on the stop in the Valley of Ashes. Well, he got off without a word and I just barely avoided getting stuck on the train or harmed. The Valley of Ashes was the in between area of the city and the eggs. It was a fantastic farm where only ashes grow, and ashes take the form of houses and cars and men. Above the endless grey land was the eyes of Doctor T. J. Eckleberg. A giant billboard taking in bleak land with its bright blue eyes and huge yellow glasses. We pass this on our way to Aaron's errand and I can't help the feeling of guilt. Aaron takes a turn into a garage- _Repairs. J. Marc Prevost. Cars Bought and Sold_ -and I follow him inside.

We enter and there was a man looked about forty fixing up a car. He heard the door jingle and turned towards us. He had a dreadful look on his face when he saw Burr and tried to cover it up but it didn't look any better. 

"Hello Mr. Prevost. How's business?"

"Can't complain." He's unconvincing. "When are you gonna sell me that car?" 

"Next week. My man is working on it now."

"Works pretty slow dontcha think?"

Aaron looks at him coldly. "It'll be done next week Mr. Prevost, as I said."

"Sorry if I offended..." he trailed off as footsteps could be heard descending the staircase and Aaron's eyes dart to the sound.

A lean figure of a woman stepped into view. She had beautiful, dark skin and her face was elegant. The dress she wore was gold and she looked radiant in it. The air her made her out to be a comanding and terrifing force. She, in short, was a goddess. She made it to the last step and cocked her hip.

"Marc, go get some chairs." Her eyes were on Aarons the whole time. Prevost clamored away into his office and the woman stepped forward into Aaron's arms.

"Hello Mr. Burr," she purred.

"Theodosia." He kissed her hand.

I felt awkward. I was furious that he brought me here, to his mistresses house, but I couldn't insult her. In fact, I couldn't really fault either of them. Of course I dispised infidelity but I've seen the way Aaron looked at Eliza. He was proud he found a sweet, rich girl but there was always a far away look in his eyes like he wished his life went differently. The way he looked at Eliza could never compare to the pure bliss on his face right now.

If Theodosia was the sun, then Aaron would be happily blind. The unadulterated look in his eyes said it all. He was completely and utterably in love. The kind of stupid love that makes your knees weak and hands sweaty. The kind that you feel you'd die without. The kind where the sun shines only because the other person is awake. Before this moment, I've never been in love and the notion was foreign to me but seeing those two opened my eyes. I didn't understand how one person could mean that much to someone. For all intents and purposes, I was not a passive man like Burr or sweet and quite like Eliza. I was loud and I know I was loud and everyone in my hometown knew I was loud. Fire runs threw my veins. I will not lie to myself; I was impulsive, angry and self destructive. I threw my whole being into everything I ever did but the one thing that always eluded me, that one thing that everyone craved so bad, was the passion of being in love. It was simply not on my radar. I could never love a woman and it was impossible for me to show affection for a man without repercussions so it was never a possibility. But seeing Aaron look at Theodosia and Theodosia staring right back, it made me feel like I was missing out on something monumental.

Theodosia turned to me, acknowledging me for the first time, and pull out her hand. "Theodosia Prevost, nice to meet you."

I took her hand. "John Laurens."

"The cousin?" She gave Burr a flat look.

"Yeah, look we'll talk about it later. I want to see you."

"Fine. Just let me get ready."

Theodosia was at the top of the stairs when Marc came back out with the chairs.

"We don't need them anymore. Goodbye, Mr. Prevost."

We walked out the door and when we reached the street Burr turned to me.

"You know how to get home from here?"

"I thought we were going to the city?"

"Did you really want to, or was it cause Eliza begged?"

"Look Burr, I know your dirty little secret now and we both know we don't like each other."

"I'm indifferent," he interrupts. 

" _Fine_. All I'm saying is watch it. Don't let Eliza get hurt because of this. It doesn't matter that you love Theodosia. You married Eliza, in sickness and in health and all that jazz. And God be damned if that girl ruins it."

He stares at me for a moment. "You know John," He stops. I'll never know what he was going to say. "I'll see you later."

He walked back to the train heading to the city and I walked to the train heading to West egg.

The ride back was as quite as before. I got a lot of time to think about things. A man was sitting down next to me but the only other people around were ten feet away. I was still furious because of the talk with Aaron. How he could live with himself, I wasn't sure. Even I would never cheat on my wife no matter how gross I found her company. Apparently, my fury was apparent because the man next to me looked very concerned. 

"Mon ami, are you alright?"

I blinked. Well, I certainly was not expecting to meet a frenchman in New York let alone a handsome one. He literally looked like a descendant of a god. His hair was tied back and his clothes looked fashionable. He had a nice frame and I could tell he had muscle with the way his clothing fitted his form so well. I realized I was staring and looked away.

"I'm fine. Just, uh. You know."

His laugh sounded like sweet wine. "No, I don't know, that why I asked." He smiled. "My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier but you can call me Lafayette." 

"John Laurens." I shoke his hand and his happy mood destroyed my sour one.

"That's a nice name. I heard it somewhere before." He paused to think before his face brightened with clarity. "Do you know a monsieur Henry Laurens?"

"My father," I say bitterly. My father's name would definitely put the wrong thought in anyones head but Layfaytte didn't seemed disturbed by this news.

"Of course. Forgive me, it's been a long time since I've been down south."

"No, no. It's alright. I'd just rather not be associated with my father." He laughed.

"And why not?"

"We don't always see eye to eye on things."

"Like what?"

"Well the man is completely racist. I don't know how many times I've tried to talk to him about how hypocritical it is of him to be racist when is own son is half Latino." He laughed at my ranting.

"Sounds frustrating."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I can't imagine why anyone would want to be associated with him. Mon dieu, he sounds like an ass. I only remember talking about his capabilities as a senator. What are you doing in New York then?"

"Getting away. Making a man of myself. Lawyer stuff. Any of those will do I guess. What about you?"

"France is no place for a free soul like mine, mon ami. I wish to start a new life in America. Living the American dream." He had a glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, New York is certainly the place to be," I told him. It was then I realized how close we had gotten.

"You know I'd like to continue this topic at my home monseiur Laurens if you would come."

"Alright," I responded. "I'd love to"...

...silk sheets pooled around his waist as I dressed myself. 

He looked close to sleep and yawned loudly. 

"It was nice _talking_ to you monseiur Laurens."

"John."

"Right, John. Then _John_ , do you wish to stay and, how you say, hang out? My roommate will be home soon. He's a huge sweetheart."

"It was nice talking to you but I really must go." The words tumble awkwardly out of my mouth.

"I hope I have not made you uncomfortable." He looked genuinely concerned.

"It's just," I ran a hand over my face. "Just a rough day."

"Alright," he said sceptically. "Well if you ever need anything, you know where I live now." His light tone was back in action.

I considered it. "Alright. Thanks."

With that, I left the house back to the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me @ heythereitscat.tumblr.com


End file.
